nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Bailey Jade
Bailey Jade is a character roleplayed by TinyStunt. Backstory Bailey’s parents were both Military Nurses in the Army. She grew up very sheltered on base and often spent time in the ward volunteering and helping out where she could. One day there was an attack on the base and caused an explosion that unfortunately killed both her parents while they were at work. Bailey was devastated by this for years and coped with it by turning away from medicine completely. She instead tried to stay away from people in need and focused on getting a business degree. Until one day, she was walking to class and saw a motorcyclist lose control of his bike directly in front of her. The man slid across the road, falling off a bridge and landed in a shallow pond. She immediately found herself running towards the motorcyclist and carefully lifted his head above water to breathe and talked to him until help arrived. As the ambulance drove off in the distance, she stood there frozen staring at the sirens remembering the feeling she got from helping others. She realized right then that she couldn’t live in fear. Helping people is what she was meant to do, and she is determined to become a paramedic to help others. Los Santos Bailey then arrived in Los Santos and was determined to become a paramedic. After performing several ride-a-longs with a few EMS including Sam McEntyre and Mari Jones, she attended the EMS Academy. Bailey passed the Academy with flying colors and is now a full fledged EMS trainee who is anxiously waiting for the day when she is fully approved to become an EMT. At this time, Bailey has been assisting the EMS personnel wherever she can, especially through ride-a-longs. While in Los Santos, Bailey has become well acquainted with several people, however one of them has caught her eye. She has begun to date one of the judges, Midas Campinetti. While Bailey has said this isn't really a true relationship yet, they have gone on two dates and people have begun to consider them a couple. And now that Bailey has hopefully found out the truth about Midas, maybe more dates are to come. Characteristics Like most medics, Bailey is by the book, not usually tolerating the antics of Brenda Pancake or Choi Zhangsun. She is very respectful of her superiors, which has earned her the respect of many people, usually calling them "sir" or "ma,am". Bailey is a committed medic who loves to help those who are in need. She is very sociable who has many friends and never knows a stranger. She also trusts everyone, a little too much sometimes. Relationships Bailey has many friends and never knows a stranger, yet she has a few who she really admires and whom she calls her best friends. Sam McEntyre: Arguably Bailey's best friend, she is a fellow EMS who is a no nonsense EMT who has taken Bailey under her wing. Bambii Byrd: Another one of Bailey's closest friends, she and Bailey have worked together on many occasions and share an occasional joke about their bad driving (especially when Bambii 10-Ziggys). Nettie Machete: A fellow EMS who another of Bailey's closest friends, she has also taken Bailey under her wing and has advised her on many occasions during training. Mari Jones: The mom of the EMS, Bailey has much admiration and respect for her boss. Midas Campinetti: The one person that has caught Bailey's eye the most, and the one that has caused her to think about actually having a real relationship, which they are in right now. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:EMS/Doctors